a place to remember ichi tame no sai
by momochan and chestnut
Summary: this story is one for ita-sasu lovers and it may contain sum naru-sasu sum ita-kisa and sum dai-sori this story is my second one and i hope you all can appreciate it and if not i swear to make it better writers honor any way x3 .oh and rating may change
1. the first time we met

_**Plot- itachi is famous rock star who has his eyes set on his new manager known as sasuke but they run into a few obstacles due to itachi's jealous insane girlfriend and sasuke's best friend named naruto who has a crush on him and wont stop at nothing until he is by his side. How will the two young former shin obi turned rock star / manager duo be able to succeed in being together ? You know the answer hall ass and sneak around. I hope you guys like this story. Chestnut out **_.

**-kanoha stadium back stage -**

Itachi wipes his forehead while holding a red can of full throttle in one hand and a broken guitar in the other . As he heads towards his dressing room after an intense riot from one of his concerts when suddenly a pale man with spiky hair walks up beside him wearing a tuxedo. 

"itachi we need to talk about that riot out there" 

Itachi smiles as he opens the can to engulf the wondrous energy injecting drink 

"hey pain-sanpai , that riot was pretty intense wasn't it "

Pain stops itachi for a moment as he lectures him and steals his full throttle can . "don't pain-sanpai me , you could've been killed out there you know!"

Itachi sulks in his stolen beverage but doesn't show it "c'mon pain the riot wasn't that bad it was pretty funny watching Kisame knock dai-kun off stage "

Pain snickers a little but snaps out of it "that's not the point! But I realized I need to higher a new manager for the band so tomorrow we're having auditions with three experienced managers"

Itachi is suddenly disturbed by the news " new manager !? Why?"

Pain begins to walk away "don't give me any lip itachi the auditions are 7 -o- clock tomorrow". 

Itachi pouts as the full throttle thief walks away. And mumbles under his breath then storms off to his room where he walks in on sasori bandaging up daidara who was arguing with Kisame about the incident .

"you pushed me on purpose!!" daidara yelled before wincing at the alcohol being rubbed on his arm.

Kisame laughed as he ate some fish treats out of a bag "I didn't mean to push you I thought you were that blonde chick with the missing pupils " **(**_**ino *caugh caugh* **_**)**

Sasori chuckles as he holds down daidara who tried to leap up and slap Kisame around "let me go sasori! *_**grrr**__* " _

"No,dai-kun I half to bandage you up and if you undo these just know im not patching you up again"

Itachi closes the door and scratches his head in a nervous but excited motion "a-am I interrupting?" suddenly Kisame blows daidara off and rushes over to itachi "itachi you survived the riot!!!" 

Sasori stares at Kisame as if he were lost *_**sweat drop**_* "he escaped with us Kisame "

Daidara sighs then flinches again as sasori places a band aid on his cheek .

Itachi smiles as he looks around for his insane girlfriend "hey any one seen what's her face"

Sasori slaps his forehead "you forgot your woman's name again ita-kun"

Kisame clings to itachi in a loving motion "that's cause he has me"

All of a sudden a violent swing whips Kisame in the air and through the roof as a shrill voice screeches through the room "hands off fish boy!"

Itachi sighs as he fears it's the end of the world *_**sweat drop**_* "poor Kisame "

The shrill speaker begins to cling to itachi's well chiseled arm as she begins to nudge him with her own head "ita-kun …you aren't hurt from that bad old riot are you" 

Sasori whispers to daidara who was laughing at Kisame who was now on the floor dazed and confused 

-_whisper- this chick is the reason I stay away from them. Daidara blushes as he and sasori begin to drag Kisame out of the room . Daidara waves back at itachi "good luck with the lock nest girl friend " then closes the door . _

Itachi lets out a small cry _-don't leave me- _but it was too late.

Itachi then looks back at the shrill forgotten named girl then looked at his hand where he wrote her name down but his hand writing got smudged so it was barely readable but he made it out well enough to realize her name was sumiche . 

"you ready to go ita-kun" itachi struggles to get loose of sumiche tightening grip but escape was futile 

" *_**growl**_* yea, "

-itachi and sumiche head off to the parking lot were itachi's rose red motorcycle was parked and they make their leave to itachi's current hotel room a mile down from kanoha stadium.

**-the next day-**

Sasuke and naruto were hanging out in front oh kanoha stadium reminiscing about sasuke's auditions when a long haired pale peach eyed fem boy shows up ranting about his greatness. 

"So sasuke you think you'll be a better manager than me, ?"

Naruto growls low but sasuke cuts in and stops naruto from his angry rant "neji you here for auditions to huh ." 

Neji smirks and turns to the big gray building "yea its fated for me to be the new manager of this group"

Naruto gets miffed and steps pass sasuke and gets in neji's face "sasuke can manage circles around your egotistic ass pall !!" then another audition member pops up a blonde haired pupil missing girl wearing a purple director hat starts chuckling. 

"your both wrong im gonna be the new manager!" a sweat drop pops up on neji sasuke and naruto's head.

Naruto sighs "_well I guess it's a fifty fifty chance between sasuke and neji then "_

Sasuke sighs to _"got that right" _

Ino pouts "what's that supposed to mean!"

then suddenly the doors open and a security guard escorts the four off them into the big building where they held the auditions for the band K.O.T.G .

**-inside the building-**

A big random generic security guard comes out from the shadows and up to pain and tells him that the auditions were about to begin. Pain nods as his heart still raced from the security guards random pop up -*_**sweat drop* **__I got to get a new security service-_

Itachi and the others begin to walk into the audition room and sat down on the judging tables.

**(drum role intensity)**

Itachi sighs and slouches in his chair . Until he notices an elegance amongst the three contestants.

And at that moment itachi and sasuke's eyes meet and the auditions began.

**Ok ppl sorry if my story hurt you nut I hope you liked it next time I'll try to pay attention to my mistakes . Omg when I wrote the scene were ino shows up I was thinking of a random gust of wind blowing her out of the stadium so she couldn't audition but then I thought of a funnier thing to happen to her during the audition I hope you enjoy it and if not idk **


	2. meet your new manager

**Okay folks I am proud to say….second chapter!!! This is where we left off on sasuke's auditions. This is where the yaoi begins and the humor continues XD **

_**Chestnut here ^^(the writers buddy Chan )-yay yaoi! And I may warn you its gonna be hardcore so if you can't stand the yaoi get out of the men's locker room.**_

**Poto-chans co-worker (speaking)-wtf e.o .any way lets continue with the story before we loose a chest nutty companion.**

_**Chestnut- right. on with the yaoi!!! Oh and naruto wasn't allowed to come into the auditions so he had to go home…backs to the yaoi this time XD **_

-LET THE AUDIOTIONS BEGIN FIRST UP INO!!! -

Yelled some guy above the studio in the back round as ino prances into the room like a hyper active fan girl.

Suddenly Kisame's eyes widen as he begins to rapidly tug at daidara's black and purple M.S.I t-shirt

Daidara gets frustrated and grabs Kisame by the collar and whispers angrily

-_what!!?-_

Kisame then points at ino as fear took over his words and he struggled to speak silently

_-it's the lady I mistaken you for…i-it's the fish killer!-_

Daidara takes a good constructive look at ino as she begins to answer some of the trivial questions of the other band members and pain. Then looks back at Kisame in anger.

"so…this girl is the reason I got bandaged from head to toe.!" Kisame begins to nod "mhm" daidara sighs trying to hold back his fist from pumbling Kisame. "I'll deal with you later."

Ino smiles as itachi begins to ask her another question "well um…uh…"

Sasori leans in to itachi and mumbles ino's name to him .

Itachi looks back at sasori thanking him and continues the question

"so ino how would you handle our band funds"

Ino is puzzled as she scratches her nose and thinks "um…uh band funds…well that's easy I'd put it in a piggy bank or something… idk ."

Itachi sighs and looks back at pain and stares at him hopelessly as if saying _this is a bad idea._

Pain nods and makes a hand jester then all of a sudden a giant kung fu Jesus hand rains down from the heavens grabs ino and throws her out the window and into orbit. Kisame gets up and cheers. "take that fish killer .!!!"

All grows silent as every one is confused at his behavior. Sasuke and neji over hear the conversation from the back of the audition room bleachers . Sasuke is dumbfounded neji is still shocked about the giant hand.

-NEXT UP ...NEJI!!!- yelled the random voice again as neji walks down from the bleachers and in front of the band and pain.

Sasori pulls out a lollypop and sucks it as he stands to ask neji a question. "okay neji…if there was a riot …" suddenly daidara cuts off sasori "like yesterday!" then lets him continue. Sasori ignores dai-kuns comment and continues "if there was a riot how would you get us off the stage safely and unharmed.:"

Neji then stands tall and flaunts his hair in the unknown random breeze "well first I'd escort all of you off stage then I'd clear out the stadium before the riot gets too intense and give Kisame a fish treat to keep him calm"

Kisame smiles and nods "I like him ." daidara stares at itachi who wasn't even paying attention and was to busy glaring at the young emo like boy in the back round who waited his turn while rocking out to hawthorn heights.

"-_eh hem _- itachi.?" coughed sasori as he tries to get itachi to judge the young confident fem boy.

"huh," itachi snaps out of his gaze and looks at sasori

Sasori smiles "I think we found our new manager."

Suddenly neji jumps in excitement and sasuke hops out of his seat in shock "what!?"

Itachi nods and stands up to face sasuke "I agree sasori our new manager is…sasuke"

Pain smiles and signals the hand again as it scoots neji out gently

***the hand hated ino that's why he threw her***

"I knew you'd come round ita-kun " cheers pain as daidara slowly backs away from Kisame as he cries on the table soaking it wet "n-no fish treats." sasori pets Kisame and tries to comfort him which kind of makes daidara jealous. "don't baby him sasori!"

Itachi ignores the trios argument and makes his way up the bleachers to his new mysterious manager as sasuke makes his way down to his new proxy who seemed anxious to meet him when their eyes first connected.

Itachi smiles and pokes sasuke's forehead causing him to teeter a little "nice to meet you, names itachi but you can call me ita-kun"

Sasuke's face turns light pink as he smiles back "I'll pass on the nick name , my names sasuke by the way." itachi and sasuke begin to glare at each other as if in a game of wits wondering who will give into whom first and admit their feelings to the victor.

Then the rest of the group rush up to meet their new manager. Daidara folds his arms still upset with sasori who shook sasuke's hand and introduced him self and daidara. Kisame was still sulking over the treats but gave way to great sasuke with pride.

Then all of a sudden an evil aura fills up the room and a shrill voice screeches familiar to the one from yesterday . Kisame hides behind daidara who grabs hold of sasori hand .

" we should get the hell outta here while we have a chance kid"

sasori mumbles to sasuke who is confused by their fear.

"why ? its just a bird." Kisame pokes his face over daidara's shoulder

"it's not a bird it's the cry of an angry girlfriend"

sasuke is still lost then itachi stands in front of sasuke in a protective motion as he tells every one to escort sasuke out of the room with one hand and tries to mimic pains signal for the hand with the other in order to get rid of sumiche who made her way up the bleachers with a itachi crazed look on her face as the four others left before she saw them.

"ita-kun x3 I heard your auditions were over so I came to congratulate you and meet your new manager, now where is she?" sumiche begins to look around with a devious look on her face. Itachi stops her and holds her arm "the new manager is a he and he just left…somewhere"

Sumiche smiles as she fakes her disappointment "aweh, well tell him I said hands off okay I got to go back to work so I cant tell him myself" sumiche turns away and begins to skip down the bleachers and leaves the room.

Itachi lets out a small sigh as he realizes he needs a body guard to . Pain walks up and taps itachi on the shoulder

"hey ita-kun I saw the way you were all up on our new manager sasu-chan"

Itachi freaks but hold his cool "n-no I wasn't he's a little young don't you think and besides I have…uh…um what's her face ."

Pain smiles as he tugs on itachi in sarcasm "sure itachi , you love her so much you can't even remember her name."

Itachi blushes redder "w-what ever I-im going to get a full throttle" pain smiles and walks off "oh ita-kun there's a party tonight a _**dota -hotel **_so you better hurry up the you and sasu-chan limbo is waiting out side"

Itachi's is puzzled at the news "me and sasuke are sharing a limbo?"

Pain walks away waving lazily "don't be late and get me a throttle to okay"

**-out side-**

Sasori and daidara pressed their soft lips against one another as they leaned against one of the shiny black limbos as the moonlight sunset radiated off the roof .

Sasori holds daidara as he apologizes for taking Kisame's side and daidara smiles and forgives him and begins to open the limbo door so they can wait inside. Kisame stands next to sasuke in the parking lot after seeing sasuke witness his first man on man contact or so he thought…

**-sasuke has naruto flash back kiss- **

Then turns to Kisame and questions what he saw "do they apologize like that every day or is that just a special occasion?" Kisame scratches his head for he was dumbfounded as well "honestly yeah." sasuke then hears the door twinge as pain and itachi make their way out to the cars while drinking full throttle.

Pain tosses his can "ready to go every body!" itachi walks up to Kisame and gives him a bag of fish treats as hearts grow in his shark like pupils "yay!!"

Then itachi places a hand over sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke begins to blush as he and itachi head to their own private limbo and the others go into a separate one.

And from that night forward the match for the heart commenced and the duo began to place their bets ….

**Hey folds potato-chans** **co-worker and chestnut are here o bid farewell until the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it cuz next time the band is gonna do more than mere making out their gonna do the whole lemon I mean they are literally gonna doin the do or at least come close to it if they can ignore curious and furious eyes.**

**Chestnut and potato minion out! XD until the next chapter at least.. **


	3. itasasu yaoi and dorito fight

**Hello ita-sasu n yaoi fans comparison lovers I bring you chapter three sadly chest nut caught a cold n couldn't be here with us -slides chestnut sized body bag under couch'.**

_**Chestnut-mumbles-help im in here!!! **_

**Shut it chest nut your not in this intro not after what you did…**

_**Chestnut- wtf! What I do?!**_

**Never mind on with the yaoi and stay tuned for the smexxi hilarious scene but I cant tell you what it is your gonna half to read it … and btw this chapter is a little less random cause we half to have a sort of lovey dovey moment but it still has some humor XD. And pretty much its gonna have way more randomness in the continuing chapter so yea any way on with the story **

The crowds of people screamed through the hotel rooms, music blasted loudly playing ADIDAS by korn and echoed through the halls onto the outdoors as itachi and the group entered the V.I.P parking space.

**-in itachi's limbo-**

Itachi and sasuke sat in the jet black limbo nervously exchanging and rearranging glances to and away from one another. Itachi decides to break the painstakingly uncomfortable silence.

"so… sasuke, how do you feel being with me…uh I mean the band_**"-sweat drop-**_

Sasuke smiles realizing itachi's grammar mistake "it's pretty cool. Not counting that crazy girl ."

Itachi laughs and tries to correct sasuke "oh the one from earlier …sadly that's my girlfriend her names…uh…um what's her face."

Sasuke looks at itachi for he could tell he didn't realize who the hell or what the hell her name was. "how is it itachi…that your dating some one and you can't even remember their name?"

Itachi stops his thoughts as he becomes embarrassed with sasuke's question "that's not true I forget everyone's name."

Sasuke smiles thinking of how cute itachi looked as he lied his heart out to straighten the curiosity of his question.

"well if that's true…then how come you remembered my name…I mean we've barely just met and all… but my name fails to be contained in your wondrous lips."

The silence returns as sasuke notices he just blurted out a flirt line with a teasing trivia which left traces a slight redness upon the pale fleshed cheeks of both passengers.

Then suddenly as itachi tries to make a move to add to the complicated game of love between their hearts the limbo comes to a halt and Kisame opens the door yanking sasuke and itachi out of the car. And towards daidara and sasori who finally stopped sucking face enough to catch some fresh air.

"thank goodness the rides over, I was getting and dai-sori sick."

Sasuke stares at Kisame for he was lost by the tumbling words along with his flirtatious words with itachi "what's dai-sori ."

And as Kisame began to explain a swift well nail polished hand comes from behind and stops him ."please Kisame…for the love of god don't explain." itachi begged as he slowly let go of Kisame's blue fleshed lips.

Kisame turns around in a trembling motion for he felt frightened at itachi's speed "o-okay but I want a fish treat…"

Daidara smiles and sasori straightens out his jacket "alright guys! Save it for the wild party every ones waiting for us to hall ass!"

Pain smiles and grabs Kisame by his black -I heart fish treats t-shirt -and drags him into the building. Itachi smiles at sasuke one last time before he looks ahead sasuke smiles back as well. Then a rude daidara interrupts the staring contest the duo were having

"alright yaoi birds time to head into the party and leave your flirting in the bed room."

Sasori laughs a little and scoops daidara away and whispers to itachi "he's right…ita-kun but remember don't let sumiche catch on to your little manager love parade or it will be the end of this poor kids career ."

Itachi nods and follows daidara and sasori into the giant hotel bash were they began to enter _a place to remember _.

**-kanoha apartments -**

_**Riiinnnggg…..riiinnnggg **_

Naruto held his cell phone against his ear as he waited for sasuke to answer his phone. But there was no answer.

The young worried blonde began to paste the room as sasuke's answering machine picks up saying

_- you reach sasuke …and well it's obvious that im not here right now I just got my new job as manager for K.O.T.G and we're headed to a party at __**dota-hotel**__ so leave a message after the beep noise…later." -__**bbbeeeppppp-**_

Naruto quickly hangs up the phone and places it in his pocket as he rushes to grab his wallet and heads to the bus stop. As rain races down onto the earth and pelts his body along with the floor.

"_god sasuke…go to a party without me…and with another man. Their probably gonna be to drunk to drive home!"_

Naruto hops on the bus as it almost leaves him behind. Suddenly naruto notices a flashing object in the sky as it yells something.

-I will be manager!!!!!!!!-

Naruto watches the floating U.F.O and begins to think

"_is…that…ino. Hmm …nah couldn't be ."_

Naruto then sits in a blue green bus seat around the back and shakes his newly wet hair dry.

He then leans back in the bus seat exhausted from the run and glares at the to of the bus roof and thinks_._

"_sasuke I hope you don't get raped….while drunk .at least not with out me."_

The bus begins to storm off into the direction of kanoha studio towards the mysteriously wild **-dota hotel-**

-**at the party-**

"_hey cutie"_ said the voice of a drunk flushed woman as she crest Kisame's cheek while a frightened look drew upon his face and he held up a pain human shield to try and evade her.

Daidara smirks at Kisame as he enjoys the view of miasma's trembling soul.

"heheheh that's what you get for the ino incident."

sasori places a hand on daidara to snap him out of his evil rant. "so having fun dai-kun?"

daidara looks back and feels a cold chill down his spine as he gleams into the spooky stare of sasori's twisted smile .

"y-yeah …" sasori then leans down onto daidara and begins to hold him from behind thus circulating warmth between the two and making the cold shiver a distant memory. Sasori moves closer to daidara's pierced up ear and whispers to him. "lets go up stairs"

Daidara blushes as he turns back to Kisame who disapeared along with the pain leaving the drunk woman passed out on the floor while holding a fish treat ."oh okay"

Daidara and sasori start to stride past crowds of people as the danced to the next song which happened to be a random techno mix of feels so good by sonique.

-**in a random room in the hotel -**

Itachi slurps down some sake and monster assault as he wonders where every body went.

Sasuke sits in a leather couch across from itachi as he peaks out some random features on itachi's body he didn't bother with before. While still unaware that he and his opponent were left alone and unsupervised.

"…itachi…" sasuke bravely started off. Itachi snaps out of trance and turns to sasuke. Who noticed that itachi seemed a little off all of a sudden.

"are you drunk itachi…?"

Itachi smiles and makes his way to sasuke and sits down beside him then begins to wiggle around in search of body heat. "n-no im not…im not drunk sasuke…you're a very pretty lady …ya know that right_…*hick up*"_

Sasuke smells out the sake on itachi's breath as he gets a little closer as if about to commence a random fornicating kiss.

_-yup he's defiantly drunk…as manager I should probably suggest taking him home, but the others half to agree to my terms too…but on the other hand he does look…-_

But before sasuke could finish his thoughts itachi's cell rung in his back pocket. Sasuke reached for it as itachi held onto his hip and began to stroke him up and down causing sasuke to blush as he answered the mystery phone call.

"h-hello, itachi's manager uh sp-speaking ?"

Then a shrill voice screeches through the phone "where's ita-kun!! Get me ita-kun!!"

Sasuke quickly pulls the phone away from his ear as the voice screeching hurt him in it "oh my god it's the bird bitch." sasuke thinks to himself as All grew silent in the room and the phone drops to sasuke's side from itachi's sudden hand movement "she can wait for me sasuke…" itachi mumbled as Their lips began to draw closer and closer to one another.

Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise and temptation as his thoughts be come infatuated with itachi's fornicating kiss.

And just as sasuke began to embrace itachi. Itachi mumbles to him again but sasuke couldn't understand his words but before he could get itachi to repeat himself itachi falls asleep peacefully while laying against sasuke's chest were his heart beat grew with rhythm.

Suddenly the giant kung fu Jesus hand comes down ten fold and breaks the phone and points at sasuke and says -**I cant stand that sumiche chick sorry for the interference-**

Sasuke is stunned by the hand as it floats back from wince it came and sasuke rubs his head as he thinks to himself -_I might be drunk to…- _then he looks at itachi and smiles at his innocence's -"sweet dreams itachi"

Sasuke eventually fell asleep the music grew silent the rain drizzled down slowly and the bus naruto had ridden in began to pull up on the curve. Naruto exit's the vehicle and glances at the giant flashy building as some people were preparing to leave while others stayed to finish off the rest of the sake and food or just sleep.

Naruto gulps -_sasuke I hope your not in to much of a mess-_ then naruto grips his fist and heads into the building with nothing but his worried thoughts for sasuke keeping him company but as he entered. a flashy white car pulls up and the first thing to step out is a red stiletto and a dark evil aura.

-_no one hangs up on me … not even ita-kun or a giant Jesus hand -_

_**Chestnut here -momochan aka potato co worker cant be here right now she fell asleep so im finishing the story I hope you guys enjoy it and trust and believe its not gonna be cliché its gonna get a whole lot funnier and way more yaoi filled and if you didn't like the story that much we ish sorry and if you feel the need to blame some one blame… !!**_

**Momochan-wtf chestnut!! Im awake you liar and you didn't help me you just sat in the couch eating chips and watching chowder you bastard!!**

**_chestnut-but you gotta admit it is a funny show _**

**momochan-yeah it is a nice show...but still you didn't save me any ruffle lays chips!!! *pulls out sword**

**_chestnut-o.o oh shit-*pulls out a banana*oh its like that then well bring it, oh and p.s. they were doritos bitch!_  
**

_**Chest nut runs to momochan full forced banana momochan pounces and attacks chestnut they begin a showlin showdown chest nut slices the sword in half with the banana and yells *vitamin watever!!!* . Music begins to play in back round called ultimate show down of ultimate destiny -**_

Stay tuned for chapter 4 I think idk we lost count T.T


End file.
